


Club M (Dean Ambrose X OC)

by KailynnDomina



Series: Club M [2]
Category: Professional Wrestling, World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: BDSM, Edging, F/M, Kinks, NSFW, Name Calling, Oral Sex, Pain Kink, Smut, Spanking, degredation, face fucking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-18
Updated: 2018-05-18
Packaged: 2019-05-08 13:12:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14694924
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KailynnDomina/pseuds/KailynnDomina
Summary: A mini-series that takes place in a building called Club M, which is a BDMS/kink club for others to meet up with those who share similar kinks.





	1. Chapter 1

“I wanna chain you up

I wanna tie you down

Ooh whooo

I’m just a sucker for pain”

Taylor paused as she shut the room to the private room designated specifically designated for Mr. Dean Ambrose only. Her tongue darted out to wet her lips as she saw him shimmy as his head tipped back, cigarette smoke billowing in the air directly in front of his mouth.

“H-Hello,” Taylor said cautiously.

She’d never interacted directly with Mr. Ambrose but, after catching two scenes he’d put on for the club, she had a craving for the tall, lithe man. That didn’t stop her from feeling trepidation towards him. If she somehow angered him, he wasn’t afraid to show his irritation.

It was just what she needed.

Finally Dean turned and leaned his back against the wall, the broken plain concrete going along perfectly with the black wife beater and ripped jeans he wore. He flicked his long auburn-red curls from his face and his intense eyes narrowed on her frozen form.

“I recognize you,” Dean spoke lazily, “You were there last night and last Friday.”

Taylor’s brown eyes went wide in shock at the fact he had noticed. A smirk slothfully worked across his lips as he let out a chuckle.

“You think I wouldn’t notice? Few here can brave the aggression once, let alone twice.” he explained, “And you were smiling the entire time.”

“I- I- Yeah,” She muttered dumbly, “Your the first dom I’ve seen who is actually willing to hurt their sub when they ask for it. It’s a rare find for me.”

When he rose up suddenly off the wall, she couldn’t stop the squeak of shock that left her lips; he simply smirked in return. His stride was confident and full of swagger as he paced quickly her way. As soon as he was within reach, his grabbed her shirt and slammed her into the door behind her.

“Ah!”

The pain was dull in her shoulders but there nonetheless. Dean’s forehead smacked firmly against hers and their eyes battled for what seemed to be an eternity until he finally spoke.

“Is that what you want?” he asked, “You want to be my toy? Like they were?”

Taylor’s nod came without reservation. There was no denying what she wanted, needed. One humorless laugh came from him and filled her nostrils with the scent of smoke and whiskey.

“Explain exactly what you want,” he demanded as his voice dropped an octave, “And your hard limits. And don’t you dare fucking say you don’t have any because that’s a lie.”

Her face went hot as he studied her closely, bright blue eyes searching her face intently.

“I want- I want to be used for your pleasure. I want you do to whatever you want to me, as long as you don’t draw blood or do genital torture. And no fluid play other than cum or spit,” she explained as calmly as she could.

“Hmm, so you’d let me fuck your throat til ya choke, smack ya around?” he asked with an eyebrow drawing up.

He looked skeptical until she nodded her consent.

“Please don’t punch me, but I can take some slapping and biting. I don’t mind if marks are left either,” she whispered, suddenly aching for him to do exactly what he questioned.

Her chest heaved with a low gasp as his hand pressed to her belly and moved rapidly up her torso, lips twitching up as he grazed her breasts, just to encircle her throat.

“And this?” he asked lowly.

Instead of giving a verbal reply, she let her eyes close and dropped her head back, exposing her throat in a welcoming gesture.

“Well look at you go, ya little slut. So eager to please, aren’t ya? You understand the color system?” he asked.

“Red stop. Yellow pause. Green good,” she answered quietly.

“Good girl.”

She waited for him to say more but there was a long pause. It made her stomach twist in nervousness, but she didn’t dare move. Finally after too long the fingers on her throat tightened until she was uncomfortable but still able to breathe.

“Down on your knees. You better impress me if you want to do more than blow me,” Dean demanded.

His voice was so deep and gravelly that lust flared rampantly in her body and her pussy dripped with need. She dropped to her knees obediently and didn’t wait even a second to start working his pants open. Her hands shook slightly but she pursed her lips and stubbornly worked through the nerves. She wouldn’t dare chance displeasing him enough for him to make her leave.

Shoving his jeans down his thighs, she couldn’t resist humming wantonly in her throat as his cock bobbed up, not fully hard but obviously interested in what she could offer.

Her tongue darted out to wet her lips before she ducked down to the base of his cock, using said tongue to trace a line around it. The little stubble there pricked her tender muscle but she ignored it as she moved her tongue in a single swipe up his cock. Her fingers followed right behind and wrapped under his crown to start stroking slowly.

Taylor took a breath to settle herself before taking action and sucking his cock head into her mouth, almost giggling when the bit of precum beading from his slit covered her lips.

His salty flavor burst across her taste buds and her eyes rolled back as she moaned around his flesh.

Suddenly those long fingers were in her hair and tearing hard at her strands until she was panting against the burning pain.

But she didn’t dare stop. No way in hell. Working faster, she suctioned her lips around his shaft and set her tongue to work, pumping her fingers along the rest of his cock. She thought back to hearing him command both women to use their teeth and gently bit down.

Shock made her pause when he actually let out a low moan.

“The fuck you stop for, slut?” he growled suddenly.

Mouth full of his cock, she could only manage a half ass garbled apology and returned to lavishing his member with attention. Suddenly he stilled her with a tight grip to her hair and started thrusting his hips to her face, burying his cock in her throat so quickly she hardly had time to choke before he pulled back out. He set a brutal pace that made tears pour from her eyes as she choked for air. His grunts and moans made the burning pain more than worth it; he sounded like a demented angel and it made her core clench in need. Finally he slowed to a stop, letting her resume her previous sucking motions.

“Not half bad. You’ve really been paying attention. Kudos. Must be a fuckin’ teachers pet, aren’t ya? Over achiever.”

His words stopped with a hiss when she bit again, still light in fear of hurting him. A tug to her locks brought her off his cock with a strangled cry of pain.

“Oh you are going to be a barrel of fun, little slut. I can’t wait to fucking wreck you.”


	2. Chapter 2

Taylor stumbled across the bare concrete floor as Dean shoved her by the back of her head towards the bed.

“Strip and lay down on the bed, ass off the edge,” he commanded gruffly.

She nodded quickly and tore her shirt off without thought, sending it and her bra flying to the corner of the room. Her jeans came off next with her panties and she kicked them off with her sandals towards her other clothing.

Sitting down, she quickly assumed a submissive position, spreading her legs apart, hands facing up on her thighs as she looked down at them.

“You really are pretty damn impressive. I don’t think I’ve ever had such a well-trained slut, most of you bitches are little brats. I have to say I like it.”

His voice grew closer in the quiet room and anticipation flooded through her like never before. Never had she wanted someone to use her, to touch her, so much. It felt like being in a desert with Dean being the only form of water.

Suddenly his nimble fingers were in her hair and jerking her head back sharply. His nose smashed against hers as his lips hovered over full, pink ones.

She stared back with half lidded eyes and bit her lips. God how she wanted him to kiss her senseless.

“Since you’re such a good little slut, you should remember all of my rules right?” he teased.

“I- I do,” she answered affirmatively.

“What are they then?”

“Only refer to you as sir or Mr. Ambrose. Never speak back to you, or speak unspoken to unless it is a color. Be as loud as possible.”

He paused as if thinking, then tsk’d softly.

“So close. I guess you’re not as good as you seem. Last rule, never cum without permission.”

Taylor let out a noise of distress and instantly wanted to smack her forehead at her stupidity. How could she forget that one?!

“Listen here slut. For your poor memory, I’m gonna make your little ass glow red, got it?”

She nodded once as her breath caught. Although they’d been much worse and fought back against his control, she’d never seen him spank the other girls. Was that a bad thing or a good thing?

“Turn over while I choose what to spank you with.”

Before he could turn around, she squeaked out, “Yellow!”

Surprisingly, he stopped and looked at her with slight worry.

“What is it?”

“N-No whips please,” she managed to mumble, “Paddles, belts, hands, are all okay, but whips are a hard limit… due to some past doms.”

She swore pity flashed though his gorgeous blue eyes before he nodded curtly.

“Duly noted. Now turn over slut.”

Back to business. Taylor offered him a thankful smile before carefully shifting onto her stomach. The cool air felt strange against her naked bottom, not used to being bare in front of a stranger, but she forced herself not to shift or try to cover up. She could hear Mr. Ambrose shuffling around in the background, whistling to himself again. In her brain she could picture him undressing. That was a sight she couldn’t wait to see up close.

A hand resting on her ass cheek made her squeal in surprise but she managed to keep still despite the shock.

“Look at this ass. Slut, you’re getting more and more impressive. Can’t wait to see this fuckin’ thing lit up like a christmas tree. Count with each one.”

With that little warning, she tensed and listened hard for the sound of the coming impact. None too soon he struck her right cheek with a stinging swat.

“One!” she cried out in relief.

It was much easier than she’d expected.

The next one wasn’t so easy.

“Two!”

Each smack grew progressively harder, switching from cheek to cheek, spreading the burn far across the expanse of skin on each globe. Her legs shook from the exertion of controlling her cries and flinches. Her eyes watered from silenced tears.

By the time she counted to twenty, her voice was hoarse and her cries were no longer silent. Her bottom felt like it was on fire and she’d probably have bruises tomorrow, yet she succeed in not moving an inch. It was a small victory she felt from head to toe when he started rubbing her aching cheeks gently.

“You’re just full of surprises, slut. You did good. Does it hurt?”

With a sniffle, Taylor replied, “Yes, sir.”

He chuckled and landed another soft tap to her cheeks, making her clench and hiss in a mixture of pain and bliss.

“Good. You’ve earned a reward,” he muttered, voice turning husky.

Taylor froze in confusion until a guttural moan forced itself from her throat as she felt his warm, slick tongue run over her left cheek. His hands slid under her hips and she quickly lifted as he pushed her up onto her knees.

Slowly his tongue traveled every inch of her red cheeks until he was working down the crux of her thighs.

Her eyes popped open in disbelief when he nibbled at her lower lips and licked quickly up her slit. That was something he didn’t do with the other women either.

Despite her best efforts, she couldn’t help a soft curse as his tongue flicked her nub furiously before sucking it between his lips. A wicked cry fled her mouth and her fingers snarled in the sheets.

He pulled back with a lewd smacking noise and instantly drove his tongue into her core.

“A-Ahhhh sir!”

Hands clapped down on her ass and she shrieked at the painful sensation, rocking back without a thought. Luckily Mr. Ambrose only squeezed her cheeks in warning, continuing his assault on her dripping cunt.

The sensations began to get overwhelming, to the point she wasn’t sure if she could hold it in.

“S-Sir! Mr. Ambrose, I’m close, sir! I- I don’t wanna- I-”

He pulled back suddenly and deep, rolling laughter filled the room.

With heavy breaths, he groaned, “Such a good girl.”

She felt her climax start waning and gave a relieved sigh, just in time to feel his fingers probing her entrance.

“Shhh,” he cooed, “You’ve already proved what an obedient slut you are, you can hold back more.”

Taylor almost disagreed but was silenced by her own scream of lust as he shoved two fingers in. It was heaven to her horny, thrumming, body. Fast and steady he fingered her, wasting no time in finding her sweet spot and abusing it.

Her nails bit into her palm and her teeth sunk into her lip as she sobbed and struggled against the mounting pleasure.

“I- I- I can’t! Mr. Ambrose, fuck, pllleeaassseee,” she moaned.

“Wait,” he bit out.

When his thumb began grazing her clit, she knew she was done for.

Shaking her head against the pleasure, she tried to think of something else, anything else, but it was too much.

“Sir, I’m about- about to-”

Her entire body shook and her head dropped into the sheets as she let out a hellish scream, body overwhelmed by his devilish hands. He didn’t stop though, despite her obviously orgasm, instead he pushed her through it, almost too hard. His calloused fingers worked her until it was getting painful, and she begged him to stop.

Only when she wheezed out a yellow did he slow down gradually to a halt, pressing a light kiss to her lower back.

“Okay?” he asked gruffly.

“Y—Yeah, just- too much,” she heaved breathlessly.

“Take a minute to catch your breath and calm down, I’m going to grab a condom and shit, okay?”

“Yes, sir,” she mumbled, collapsing onto the bed.

As he walked off, tears ran down her face. She came without his permission. Would he be mad? The kiss on her back suggested otherwise, but she couldn’t get too comfortable.


	3. Chapter 3

Mr. Ambrose strode back into the room, foot steps even and loud against the concrete floor, and she instinctively tried to stay as still as she humanly could.

“Stop lookin’ so scared, slut. I’m not pissed at you. You tried to warn me, I ignored it. Technically, you didn’t break my rule.”

Taylor hesitated before letting her eyes open curiously, finding him standing at the end of the bed. He now looked to be completely nude and she couldn’t drink him in fast enough, mentally taking in every drool worthy inch of his body. Sadly the foot board on the bed was just a bit too high, coverinh the parts she was craving to see.

Of course she’d seen him mostly naked when fucking those other girls, but there was something a little… different… about it when he was naked for her.

Finally her orbs traveled back up to his face just to find him grinning like a maniac.

“Enjoying the show?”

Her face blossomed with a red tint as she whispered an apology. For someone that was really damn slender, he had muscles with just the right amount of thickness and broadness. It did so many things to her body.

“Can’t blame you. Now, turn over.”

Immediately she complied, rolling onto her back without a complaint. He circled around the edge of the bed and came to stand between her knees.

Butterflies flustered up in her stomach as she realized he was checking her out just as she had done him. When his hand started jerking his cock, she couldn’t contain her noises of excitement anymore, letting out a whimper of a moan.

“You ready for this, slut?” he asked.

Her eyes watched in anticipation as he rolled a condom on his hardened length, letting herself nod and murmur a ‘yes’ while staring.

Suddenly his hands gripped her calves in a bruising hold and her yanked her down the bed, not wasting any time before swiftly entering her.

“FUCK!”

A sharp slap landed on her thigh and, through her nearly closed eyes, she saw him with a devilish smirk. She almost reached up for him, to hold him or claw at him, as if he were any normal lover but thought better of it in case it was one of his unspoken rules.

Instead her fingers snarled into the sheets on the bed as she arched into his thrusts. Moans poured from her lips as he pounded her into the mattress, stretching her farther than she’d been in a long time.

Her heart raced in surprise when his hands suddenly smacked down on the bed beside her shoulders out of nowhere and he leaned in close. His breath fanned hotly over her face, filling her nostrils again with the scent of cigarettes, as his let out a low growl.

Once again her hand lifted to touch his shoulder, to pull him in, to show him some sort of returned affection, but it just fell back limply to the bed.

Mr. Ambrose eyed her for a moment before slowing his pace, earning a slight noise of disappointment from the small woman.

“You wanna touch me? Is that what’s wrong?” he asked gruffly.

She nodded instantly and explained breathlessly, “Some doms aren’t okay with it. Separation of power and such.”

“Do it,” he barked out before returning to his almost punishing pace.

One hand left the bed and pulled her hand up, before it darted down and crooked her leg. He drew her knee up to his waist at the same time as she gave in to her desires, scratching down his shoulder and pulling at him.

With one more shift between their bodies, he pulled her knee up higher and hooked his arm under it, effectively pinning her in place as his thrusts grew brutal, and much deeper.

Taylor’s vision swam as she cried out his name, digging her nails into his soft skin to hold on. His cock went deeper and his hips slammed against hers harder with each movement, or so it felt. She could feel her orgasm building with every drive in and pull out.

He leaned in closer, stealing her breath slightly by the pressure on her chest, and his nose pushed against hers. His lips were so close she wanted to cry. She craved that bit of intimacy but didn’t dare ask. He was already doing her many favors by fucking her senseless.

His breath grew ragged as she squeezed tighter around him, her body recognizing the need to cum.

“Sir, I-I’m close,” she whimpered.

When her nails scratched down his back, Mr. Ambrose unleashed a hellish groan that she felt from her hair to her toes.

“You know what you need to do,” he bit back.

Cheeks reddening, she took in a deep breath.

“Please can I cum, Mr. Ambrose, please?” she begged.

“More!”

“Sir, please let em cum! I feel like I’m gonna die if I can’t.”

He let out a short laugh and said, “Dramatic, but good.”

Then suddenly his free hand was on her throat, effectively cutting off all oxygen except the barest amount to keep her conscious. His dick ground into her core and finally his mouth brushed hers.

“Cum for me, slut. Scream to the fuckin’ world who’s makin’ you cum so fuckin’ good,” he ordered.

Drawing in as much breath as she could, she let her head fall back and did just as she asked. His name reverberated off the walls, followed by a long scream of bliss when her climax finally crashed over her body.

Mr. Ambrose’s movements became rough and uneven, and she swore she heard him moan her name underneath it all.

She lifted back up and, with a sudden spark of courage, smashed her mouth against his as she clawed at his back eagerly. Thankfully he kissed back just as hard, teeth sinking into her lower lip as she shivered and moaned.

After a few last thrusts, he slowed to a stop and rested on his elbows, disconnecting their lips to let them both leave.

“Mmm,” he groaned quietly, “You’re fuckin’ great.”

A blush lightened her cheeks for a moment before she teased back, “Yeah, you’re pretty damn great too.”

He smirked and chuckled before pulling back. The feeling of him pulling out was a strange one that made her wanna pull him back in.

To her surprise, he brought her clothing to her and dressed by her.

When they were both clothed and cleaned up in the bathroom he showed her in the back, Taylor followed him back to the door.

Mr. Ambrose pulled out his phone when he stopped by the door, then pocketed it again before turning to her.

“Hey, it’s only one. You hungry? There’s this damn good diner down the road and they have the best chili cheese fries.”

Surprised by the offer, she hesitated then smiled and nodded.

“Sure, fries sound amazing.”

They left the room and he locked the door behind them. Once they stepped outside, he stopped again for a moment, turning to her.

“By the way, out here, it’s Dean, okay?” he offered with a little grin.

“Taylor,” she replied.

With an awkward handshake that had them both cracking up, he pulled her forward down the sidewalk, telling tall tales about the diner they were headed to.


End file.
